Artist
by racheesi
Summary: Dean Thomas can't help finding subjects to draw in the oddest of places. The library for instance. He also can't help it if said subject is good at more than just being beautiful...


**Disclaimer: **The characters of the Harry Potter universe do not belong to anyone but J.K. Rowling. And most certainly not us.

**Warning: **Slash, Yaoi, Male/Male

* * *

Dean Thomas was supposed to be doing his homework. He was currently in the library with a stack of books on either side of him and an unwritten Charms essay on the table in front of him. Instead of taking notes and writing, he was transfixed by the sight that was before him. Blaise Zabini was also in the library, seated at a table directly in front of a window, most likely working on his own Charms essay, the sunlight filtering into the room and around the Slytherin, giving him a halo of surrounding light. On any normal day, Blaise was definitely a handsome person, but right now, to Dean, he was absolutely magnificent. The boy's hand twitched, as if wishing to be holding a pencil right now, instead of a quill. Never one to argue when the urge to sketch, draw, paint, or otherwise be insanely artistically talented, the Gryffindor gave in and took his sketchbook and a selection of charcoal pencils from the bag sitting on the floor next to him.

_'I must be insane to be doing this, but I can't pass up this opportunity. Even if it is a Slytherin. I guess art doesn't care about House Rivalries.'_ he thought wryly.

Carefully making sure that no one was paying any attention to his actions, Dean began to draw. Normally his hand would fly across the page, but not today. Today he wanted to savor the time he had, to trully enjoy drawing the beautiful subject seated ten feet away from him. Line by line, an image began to emearge. An eye, a nose, the gently curve of the neck, head slightly tipped as Blaise read from a book. For what seemed like hours, Dean drew the beautiful Slytherin boy bit by bit. Just when Dean had started focusing on the smallest details, Blaise stood up, packed all of his books in his bag and walked away.

_'He's leaving already? I was just getting to the good-'_

"Wow. Is my nose really that big?" A smooth baritone voice interrupted his thoughts. Dean turned around to see Blaise right behind him. He immediately stood up, back against the table and hid the sketchbook behind his back.

"Who said I was drawing you?"

"Reguardless of what McGonagall tells you, Thomas, Slytherins do have basic reasoning skills. You have been staring at me for the last 45 minutes and sketching in that book of yours."

"No I wasn't." Dean lied weakly.

"Right..." Blaise snuck an arm around Dean in what would have been a very alluring gesture, and snatched the sketchbook. He stared at the picture for a few seconds in silence. "This is beautiful, Thomas. You really have a gift."

"I ... uh. I just draw what I see." The boy replied hesitantly.

The other boy raised in eyebrow in slight curiosity.

"Is that so?"

"Um...yes? Yes. The view...you were inspiring." Dean's dark complextion could barely hide the blush on his face.

"I'm glad to hear that, it always does one good to know just how...inspiring one can be"

"Er...yeah. It's not quite finished yet. I still need to add the details, but...yeah, I'm sorry I drew your picture without permission"

"No, it's fine. Now that I know what you're doing for sure, would you like me to sit back down so you can get the rest of my sheer magnificance on page?" Blaise drawled. Dean didn't really have anything to say to that, as he did want Blaise to sit back down so he could finish star- drawing the other boy.

"Please, stay."

Blaise's eyes darkened with something unknown to Dean as he asked him to continue sitting, and pushing the tightening of his stomach out of his mind, the Gryffindor gestured back to the seat Blaise was in before. Once again, it seemed like hours had flown by, so immearsed in the art coming to life beneath his hands, Dean didn't notice the intense looks Blaise kept giving to him. Once finished, Dean quickly signed his name in the bottom left corner and looked up at the Slytherin. He was startled to catch the others gaze and had to shake himself out of it.

"It's...uh finished now. Did you want to see it?" He asked, the sketchbook in his hands was held out in offering to Blaise. He carefully stood and gently took the finished work into his own grasp and looked it over.

"Is this...is this how you really see me?" he asked after a few minutes of silence.

"Yes, I do."

"This is really amazing."

Dean's blush this time was easily visible, even in the now waning sunlight.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome, Thomas."

"Do you want it?"

Blaise took another look at the drawing before answering. "No. You keep it. I think you'll appreciate it much more than I do." the smirk in his voice was easily heard.

Swallowing slowly at the implications, Dean decided to reply.

"I think you might be right."

The slowly growing grin on Blaise's face had blossomed fully at that.

"I had hoped so...you know, if you want, you can practice nude portraiture on me..."

Dead felt like he was choking on air. "I... uh..."

"You..." Blaise decided to start guessing. "You... are an amazing artist? You... have a newfound appreciation for the library? You.. have an intense dislike for shepard's pie? You... sometimes skip wednesday Charms to sketch the hills behind the Quidditch field. You... want me to kiss you now."

Dean let out a squeak, and Blaise's voice dropped to a husky drawl.

"We have a winner."

--

It came as quite a shock to the rest of the school at dinner that night, when they saw Blaise Zabini and Dean Thomas enter the Great Hall together, Blaise's arm wrapped posessively around Dean's waist. Eyebrows were raised and gasps were heard at the dishevelled and extremely sexy look Blaise happened to be sporting, and what were obviously charcoal marks covering both of their robes. Before the two parted ways to sit at their respective House tables, Blaise tilted his head to whisper something into Dean's ear, causing the artistic youth to blush hotly and bite his lip. Smirking at the reaction, Blaise tightened his hold on the other's waist and winked before letting go. Eyes followed both as they sat down. It was silent until Seamus finally said something to his room mate.

"Er. Dean, what was all that about?"

Dean just smirked in a way reminiscent of Blaise and answered his friend.

"New artistic ventures."

A similar conversation occured at the Slytherin table. Sort of.

"Oh, slumming are we, Blaise dear?" asked Pansy.

"Hardly. I was helping Dean to explore artistic venues unknown to him. He's very open to new things." He caught Dean's eye and winked, getting a wide grin in reply.

* * *

**A/N: **We're going oneshot crazy!! Seriously, though, we are. There's a list. I kid you not. So!! Look forward to them!! We love the reviews, so read and give 'em to us!

**_Thank you!_** _Kamsahamnida!_

_**racheesi **_and _ivysnowe_


End file.
